


Somnus

by KivaEmber



Series: Wine Cellar [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male!WoL - Freeform, Miqo'te!WoL - Freeform, Oral Sex, Post-Stormblood, Shameless Smut, consent is sexier than sex, self-indulgent as hell but i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: Aymeric can't sleep. It rolls on from there.Or;These two are disgustingly in love and there is fucking involved too (that helps you sleep, right?)





	Somnus

Aymeric was home before Aza for once.

It was a little strange, honestly. He was so used to his partner waiting for him either in bed or in the sitting room that it felt lonely to return to an empty house. It was fine if he knew he wasn’t in Ishgard, he was prepared for it then, but Aza was here for the entire week and Aymeric had gotten a little spoiled on having his partner greet him after work. He loved coming home to Aza, to listen to him talk about his adventures, his dreams, his plans for their future together…

Oh well. Aymeric swallowed his minor disappointment with ease. Aza had other interests outside of himself in Ishgard – he most likely lost track of time and would come trailing in in the next hour, sleepy and affectionate. This time, Aymeric can be the one to greet him home.

 

* * *

 

Aza didn’t come back until it was close to midnight.

By then Aymeric was in bed, half-dozing – he had tried to sleep, but Aza’s absence was just too obvious. He was so used to feeling his warm body curled up against his side, hearing his quiet, purring snores, that to have the bed to himself was… unsettling. He couldn’t get comfortable no matter how much he tossed and turned, and just as he contemplated getting up to work some of this restlessness out of him – he heard the front door open and Aza’s voice.

It was muffled, quiet – someone else spoke, female, loud in a mocking drawl- ah, Bluebird. There was laughter, something thudding, and then the door shutting.

Aymeric rolled onto his side, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he heard Aza move about the house for several minutes before making a beeline for their bedroom. His steps weren’t unsteady, so he wasn’t _drunk_ at least, and he lightened them as he approached the bedroom door, becoming near silent. If it weren’t for the door hinge creaking softly, he wouldn’t have known his partner had just slipped into the room.

“Aza?” he called out drowsily, propping himself up on his elbow. In the low-light, a sliver of pale moonlight slipping between the curtains casting a strange glow over everything, he could see a familiar silhouette by the half-open door. The silhouette froze, and golden eyes reflecting the moonlight looked back at him.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Aza whispered and started moving again. The noise of creaking leather, tempered steel – shedding his armour, “Sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep, I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Where’ve you been?” Aymeric mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, “S’late for you.”

“Mm, I got into a bit of trouble,” Aza said sheepishly. There was a smell Aymeric could pick up now – something earthy and damp, mingled with oil and sweat, “Chasing a hunt mark and we got stuck in a cave for a few hours. Managed to find out way out, but… I’m pretty muddy, so, I need to wash off.”

Aymeric sat up properly for that, leaning over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. The room lit up in a gentle, yellowish glow, revealing a half-naked and _filthy_ Aza. His skin was streaked with dark mud and dirt, mingled with dried blood from the numerous scratches over his arms and chest. His hair was unbound and wild – and littered with what looked like broken off twigs and thorns, same as his tail, the long fur painfully tangled and matted.

“What happened?” Aymeric asked in faint amazement, “You look as if you were attacked by a bramble patch.”

Aza grimaced. There was a scratch just below his left eye, leaving a short streak of blood over the dark skin, “That’s kinda what happened…”

He didn’t elaborate. He looked faintly embarrassed, so Aymeric left it alone, his gaze lingering on his tail. That looked like it was going to be a nightmare to deal with.

“Wash up,” he told his partner, “But leave your tail and hair. I’ll help you with that.”

Aza looked relieved – but also hesitant, “You sure? It’s late and, it’ll take a while…”

“It’s fine,” Aymeric suppressed a yawn behind his hand, “I wasn’t able to sleep anyway.”

Aza frowned at him, pausing his undressing, “You weren’t? Is something bothering you?”

“No, I was…” Aymeric hesitated, unsure on how to put it into words. Saying that he felt a little lonely in bed by himself sounded a little, well, he felt unsure in saying it aloud. While he was comfortable saying shameless things, he worried Aza would take it as criticism for staying out so late. He didn’t want his partner to feel guilty about enjoying time by himself or with his adventurer friends just because Aymeric was feeling clingy, “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Is the House of Lords stressing you out again?” Aza asked, lifting his hands to shake his hair out. Something tumbled out of it – a stone or a beetle. Aymeric was hoping it was a tiny stone, “You look wrung out.”

“Do I?” Aymeric said absently.

“Mmhm,” Aza lowered his hands, smiling a little wryly, “Those dark rings under your eyes are getting darker by the day, handsome.”

Aymeric grimaced a little at that. He had noticed that he was looking a little rundown lately – too many late nights and early mornings. He was even beginning to get that pressure headache just behind his eyes, but Aymeric was used to just… ignoring that. Eventually he’d get a day where he could drop into a coma for an entire day and bounce back refreshed and ready to go through the cycle again.

“I’m tired,” Aymeric admitted, “But I still can’t sleep.”

Aza was quiet, unclipping his earring and rubbing a smudge of dirt off its polished, dark surface, “Try to take a nap now. I’ll go soak in the bath for an hour or so while you do, and if you still can’t sleep, you can help me with my fur.”

“Alright, love,” Aymeric sighed, immediately leaning back into a lazy, tired sprawl. A comfortable silence fell between them, and he drowsily watched his partner shed the rest of his armour and clothing. Watched the flex of his arms, the way the lamplight caught the harsh edges of his body, the way his tail swished this way and that as he wriggled out of too damp breeches, had to hop on one foot when they caught on his ankle…

He was so perfect, he thought absently, finding it more and more difficult to keep his eyes open. His eyes finally slipped shut as Aza, stripped down to nothing, shamelessly raided his closet for one of his spare shirts to use as nightwear, hearing him lightly amble about the bedroom, very quiet, then the creak of the bedroom door, silence, then the distant sound of running water.

Aymeric listened to that for a bit, the noise oddly comforting, lulling him into a doze, and then…

 

* * *

 

…the bedroom door creaked open again, and Aymeric stirred awake in groggy confusion.

“…’za?” he mumbled, not lifting his head from the pillow. His headache was worse now, and his body felt leaden with exhaustion. He faintly heard the light scuff of bare feet against carpet, and the mattress dipped slightly. He could smell soap.

“You awake, handsome?” Aza asked him softly, his voice hushed as if he was still asleep.

“Half,” Aymeric mumbled, slowly becoming aware of another noise. A dull, droning noise – rain? Rain in Ishgard? How rare… it shouldn’t be warm enough for that yet…

“Half?”

“Mm,” Aymeric finally mustered the energy to roll half on his back, opening his eyes to a small sliver. The lamp had been turned off, so he could just see Aza’s silhouette, backlit by the moonlight slipping through the curtains, leaning over him, “I’m half-awake.”

“You look half- _dead_ , handsome,” Aza said, reaching out to gently run his hand over his hair, his calloused, scarred fingers carefully tugging at his curly, messy hair in a way that made Aymeric melt, “Maybe you’re coming down with something…”

It wouldn’t surprise him if he was. He closed his eyes again, listening to the dull backdrop of rain, “Is it raining?”

“Mm, yeah, started up just a few minutes ago,” Aza pulled his hand away, “Strange, huh? I’ve never seen it rain here before.”

It was oddly soothing. Aymeric couldn’t remember the last time he heard rain like this – probably before the Calamity, before Ishgard became the frozen wasteland it was now. When it had happened, people had hoped that the ice would stay for only a few months, a year at most, but it persisted and persisted until it was as if the ice had seeped into their very bones. That was the beginning of the Dragonsong War turning against them, truth be told. Their agricultural output collapsed, so many were lost to the cold and frostbite, there were talks of placing everyone, highborn included, on strict rations…

…it hadn’t rained once since Dalamud fell, Aymeric realised then. It had always been too cold. So, why was it now…?

“I guess Ishgard’s finally thawing out,” Aza laughed quietly, unaware of the impact those words would bring, “Do you want to watch the rain for a bit? It might help you sleep.”

Aymeric stirred for that, opening his eyes and slowly sitting up. In the low-light, he could just make Aza out – he was wearing one of his shirts, as he was wont to do in lieu of nightwear, and it hung low – almost off his shoulder, revealing the tempting line of his neck sloping into his shoulder, his collarbone…

“I think I do,” he said after a comfortable pause, his letting his gaze drift from Aza’s tempting collarbone to the window. “Join me?”

“I’m always up for some rain-watching,” Aza said easily.

They both slid off the bed. As was characteristic of a highborn’s home, the window was wide and tall, with a cushioned sill that acted as a seat as well. Aymeric rarely used it as such, but he knew Aza would often sit at the window when bored during the night to gaze upon the city. When Aymeric swept the curtain aside, he could see Aza had left a few pillows and cushions from the last time he’d been here, so it was very easy to settle into a comfortable position at the window.

Aza sat beside him, and they peered out of the dark glass, seeing the rivulets of rain running down the window and distorting the moonlight spilling through.

“It’s really coming down,” Aza hummed, and he reached over to crack the window open. A sharp gust of wet wind swept over them, making Aymeric shiver briefly before he adjusted – the smell of ozone and damp was thick, earthy in a way that snow wasn’t, and he found himself leaning forwards, watching the rain patter onto the roof of the house opposite, seeing it hit the puddles forming in the street below, scattering the moon’s reflection in them in constant ripples. A strange haze was lingering on the cobbled street, and Aymeric found himself entranced.

“You know,” Aza said into the sudden quiet, “It rains harder than this on the Steppes.”

Aymeric, with some difficulty, looked away from the rain to his partner. The moon lit up his face, and with his long hair unbound, messy as it was, framing the sharp lines of his face, his golden eyes reflecting the moonlight as they gazed down at the street, his expression nostalgic… it was beautiful. He instantly wondered how he’d look in the rain and…

Aza’s gaze moved to him, a small smile quirking his lips, “It always signalled the end to the drought there,” he continued, seemingly oblivious to Aymeric’s dazed staring, “We always celebrated it by jumping about in the puddles it left behind once the initial downpour ended. Freezing cold but worth it.”

“Even the adults?” Aymeric asked quietly, his gaze drifting back to the street outside. There were already sizeable puddles in the street…

“Even the adults,” Aza’s smile turned a little cheeky, “This is the first time it’s rained in a while, right? How about we celebrate it?”

“And catch hypothermia in the process?” Aymeric asked mildly, but he was tempted to go outside and feel it for a few moments. It would probably feel awful and he’d regret it terribly afterwards – but he was still tempted. He must be tired to the point of stupidity.  

“I’ll warm you back up,” Aza said, reaching over and letting his fingers trail slowly down his forearm before closing around his hand. Gracefully, he rose up from the window seat, gently tugging at his arm – Aymeric sighed, but obediently stood as well.

It looked as if sleep was going to be a far-off dream for tonight.

 

* * *

 

Aymeric had been right: the rain was cold, wet and awful and he regretted his decision sorely.

“Oh, that is _cold_ ,” Aza muttered, standing bare-foot in a puddle right in front of the house’s doorstep. He was still in his shirt – though he at least deigned to put on some underwear as well – and the pale fabric was sodden through within seconds. The material clung obscenely tight to Aza’s every curve, almost see-through, and Aymeric allowed himself to enjoy the sight to distract himself from the freezing cold droplets soaking him to the bone.

“F-Freezing,” Aymeric agreed, crossing his arms and tucking his chin close to his chest. He could see his breath mist before him, could feel himself shivering from the sharp, almost stinging chill that lashed at him. This was worse than snow. He had no idea how Aza, who complained and whined during Ishgard’s _mild_ winters, could stand there so comfortably beneath this bitingly cold rain.

Aza gave himself a little shake, his tail flicking from side to side as he looked over at him. He took Aymeric in, huddled and shivering, and began to smirk, bending his leg over the puddle as if to kick an imaginary ball.

Aymeric narrowed his eyes at him, “No.”

Aza’s smirk widened.

“ _No_. I’m warning yo-”

Aza kicked the puddle _hard_ , sending a large cascade of water splattering over his stomach and thighs. Aymeric couldn’t help it. The cold shock was so awful he _yelped_ , high-pitched and startled, the noise echoing down the empty street over the dull roar of pounding rain. Oh, Halone have mercy – that hit him right in the _privates_. It was like having snow packed down there!

“Ahahah!” Aza burst into loud, obnoxious cackles, bending over double from his sheer mirth as Aymeric cursed, “Y-You- that w-was-! You _squeaked_! Thal’s _balls_ , that was _adorable_! Oh, fuck me!”

Aymeric glowered at him, taking in his partner laughing himself to tears and clutching at his stomach. He looked breath-taking even when all but snorting with laughter, but Aymeric’s love won’t protect Aza from retribution. With that thought, Aymeric took two decisive steps forwards and-

_SPLASH!_

“ _AGH! Pfft-_ pleh! Ew, that went into my _mouth_! Oh, it is _on_ , Aymeric! _”_

-started a splash war.

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, not his smartest idea, that.

He was somehow impossibly _wetter_ and _colder_ , but Gods, he didn’t really care anymore. Aza squeaked when Aymeric managed to catch him with another splash of water, the pair of them jumping into the massive puddle and chasing each other like they were children, their laughter and yelps echoing in the otherwise quiet street. If anyone came by, Aymeric was certain his reputation would drop faster than Nidhogg’s eyes over the Steps of Faith but…

Aza almost slipped when trying to nimbly dance away from a splash, and instinctively Aymeric leapt forwards to catch him round the waist. They stumbled, staggering a few paces, and Aza laughed breathlessly, huskily, as Aymeric caught their balance. They stopped right in front of the steps in front of his house, shivering and panting from their childish game. Despite the chill, Aymeric’s heart felt light and warm.

“Think we’ll call that a draw,” Aza finally murmured, huddling close against Aymeric, his smaller form shivering, “Fuck, m’cold.”

“You only have yourself to blame for that,” Aymeric hummed, reluctantly loosening his embrace… only to quickly scoop Aza up into his arms. His partner made a soft, startled noise, but instantly relaxed into his hold, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and tucking his head underneath Aymeric’s chin. He carried them back into the welcoming warmth of their home, sighing in relief as he did.

“I feel wide awake now,” Aymeric said idly, though who knows how long that would last. His nose felt a little stuffy from the chill, and he wondered if he was going to wake up, from what little sleep he had, with a cold. Most likely.

“Yeah, I guess… freezing cold rain doesn’t make you sleepy,” Aza mumbled sheepishly into his neck, then, “Well, unless you’re dying of hypothermia.”

“I’ll take my alertness as a good sign then,” Aymeric said dryly, taking the steps a few at a time to reach upstairs faster. They both only just bathed but a hot, warm bath would be the quickest way to chase this chill from their bones, “Does your tail still need doing?”

“Mmm…? Yeah,” Aza purred quietly, sleepily, “If you’re willing.”

“I always am,” Aymeric said, his gaze catching on the chronometer hanging in his study as he passed it by. Almost two in the morning. Ah. He had work in exactly six hours.

He could almost _feel_ Lucia’s flat, unimpressed stare boring into his skull already.

 

* * *

 

One warm, incredibly lazy bath later, and they were sprawled in bed together. Aza on his stomach, his arms wrapped around a pillow he was pressing his cheek to, and Aymeric lying on his side next to him by his hip, propped up on one elbow, slowly, carefully, grooming the plush tail.

Aza’s tail was always a delight to touch, even when soaked, and was also a little strange. It had some kind of double coat to it, with the top coat long and thick, silky to the touch and shed _everywhere_ , with the undercoat soft and _fluffy_. That shed too, apparently, when it grew hot enough, but Aymeric hadn’t yet had the pleasure of enduring _that_ nightmare yet. It made it interesting to groom – it wasn’t like brushing down a lathered chocobo, after all. You had to be careful, gentle and… honestly, Aymeric found the activity incredibly soothing.

He ignored the light hair shedding onto the bed – he was used to it at this point – carefully pulling the comb through where the long ‘guard hairs’ became matted or tangled. He was still picking out broken twigs and snapped off thorns, all tangled up in the thick undercoat. It took some careful pulling and untangling to get those out, and it wasn’t long until he was brushing the fur out, clear and groomed.

“Mmm…” Aza let out the sweetest, softest sigh of pleasure, “That feels good…”

Aymeric chuckled, lowering the comb and smoothing his palm over the silky fur instead. The tail curled in pleasure from the touch, “Does this feel good too?”

“Mhm.”

Aymeric stroked the tail a few more times, letting his fingers linger at the base. Aza was wearing another one of his shirt, though it bunched up around his hips, letting him see the firm swell of his backside. There were little, pale scars around the base of his tail, old and faded. Aymeric idly rubbed his thumb over one of them, felt Aza shiver underneath him – and not from the chill.

“You have a beautiful tail,” Aymeric told him in a hushed voice, letting the comb remain on the bed as he scooted up, letting his hand remain at the base of Aza’s tail, “Lovely long fur, soft to the touch…”

Aza’s tail flicked, and he looked up at him with a small smile, “And sheds everywhere.”

“I don’t care that it sheds,” Aymeric murmured, unable to resist any longer. He gave into the urge he had the moment he saw Aza creep into the room, filthy and messy, leaning down to kiss him. Aza accepted him with a soft noise, shifting to half-roll on his back, Aymeric’s hand sliding to rest on his hip instead, leaning in closer, Aza’s mouth warm and addicting and…

When they parted, Aymeric was breathless and flushed, unable to stop himself from teasing Aza’s bottom lip with his teeth. Aza groaned, quiet and low, a noise that rumbled in his throat, and Aymeric kissed him hard, eager to swallow any other noises, his hand sliding slowly, from Aza’s hip, pushing the shirt up a little higher, his palm smoothing over his thigh, thumb pressing against the soft, inner…

“Mm, nh, wait…” Aza moaned against his mouth. Aymeric reluctantly pulled away, his hand pausing on his thigh, watching his partner from beneath his eyelashes. Aza was flushed and dark-eyed, pupils dilated and his bottom lip red and kiss-swollen, slightly parted, so Aymeric could see the glimpse of sharp canines – had felt them as they kissed, but they always sent a thrill through him instead of worry.

“Want me to stop, love?” Aymeric asked him, his voice rough.

“No…” Aza hesitated briefly, “I just, can I… can I take you?”

Aymeric felt his heart stutter briefly in his chest.

“Yes,” he murmured breathlessly, the thought filling him with a hot excitement, “I’d want nothing more, love. How do you…?”

“On your stomach,” Aza said, leaning in – Aymeric instantly met him halfway – kissing light, brief, almost chaste, Aza murmuring against his mouth, “I want to fuck you from behind. I want you to…”

“You’ll have me,” Aymeric purred, and he drew in a sharp breath when Aza pulled away, tilted his head so – sharp teeth lightly dug into his throat, enough to bruise, and he submitted instantly when Aza pushed against him, pushed him against the bed, flat on his back, his partner’s weight on his stomach, his mouth against his throat, his hands sliding over his bare chest, fingers brushing against nipples already pert and…

Aza suddenly kissed him hard, bruising, and Aymeric groaned into it, his hands pressing against the tops of Aza’s thighs, his partner straddling his stomach, feeling his arousal press against him. Aza nipped at his bottom lip, his fang almost drawing blood. Aymeric shivered right down to his toes, his pulse jumping as heat curled tight and hot in his groin.

“You’ll always be mine, won’t you, Aymeric…?” Aza breathed against his lips, rocking against his belly, his forefinger rubbing maddeningly slow circles over his stiff nipple, “You love me…”

“Yes,” Aymeric groaned, almost letting out a whine when Aza pulled away. He caught a glimpse of a wicked smile before Aza sidled down lower against his body, swallowing down a moan when their groins rubbed together, his hips jerking before he could stop himself- Aza pressed down hard, almost enough to hurt, pinning his hips in place, kissing his chest, right over his heart, with deceptive gentleness.

“Don’t move,” Aza told him quietly, his lips moving against his skin – then turning his head a bit more, his mouth finding his nipple and-

Aymeric pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, biting a knuckle as Aza did – his hips trembled from the effort to keep still, panting hard as Aza slowly, torturously ground against him. His partner’s hands were carefully stroking down his sides, almost ticklish, his mouth working and kissing and lightly biting at his nipple and chest – tiny, soft pinpricks of pain that left him shaking with raw want.

“Mm, don’t move…” Aza reminded him when his hips gave the tinest of rocks against his will. His hands pressed against his thighs, and Aza slid further down, pushing them apart, down and down, until- Aymeric swallowed a low, panting moan when Aza’s warm mouth enveloped his arousal. He could just about feel the faint scrape of sharp fangs – his heart was in his throat, his free hand mindlessly reaching down to- to- to run his fingers through Aza’s still damp hair, clenching unthinkingly when Aza practically swallowed him whole in one bob of his head, his throat closing tight around him and-

Don’t move, he reminded himself, his thighs shaking from the effort. Aza’s hands were gentle where they rested there, his head slowly, torturously so, bobbing up and down – right to the tip, to lap at the slit with a slightly-rough tongue, then down, down until he hit the back of his throat and he _swallowed_ and _purred_ , until Aymeric was digging his heels right into the bed, feeling everything _clench_ and soft, strained noises leaving him despite his best efforts, until-

Aza pulled away with an obscene wet noise, licking his lips like a satisfied cat and straightening up, carefully dislodging Aymeric’s deathgrip on his hair. Aymeric could only pant, dazed and shivering, feeling the faintest cramp of his orgasm lingering on the very edges of his senses.

“Got a little carried away,” Aza murmured apologetically, kissing him briefly on the stomach before turning away. He leaned over, opening the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of oil. It was almost empty, something Aza tutted over, but it was enough.

Aymeric let his hand rest beside his head on the pillow as he took in deep, calming breaths, watching his partner from beneath his eyelashes as he wetted his fingers with the oil. Aza was watching him back, the faintest of smile on his lips, his eyes dark – he liked what he saw, and it made Aymeric’s stomach twist pleasantly, a passing, strange urge to stretch out underneath him flittering through his mind. He gave into it.

“You’re a saucy lil’ thing when you want to be, huh?” Aza chuckled, setting the bottle aside and letting his hand rest on his thigh… before easily hoisting it up and letting the back of his knee rest over his shoulder, lifting his hips up at an angle, “Are you ready, handsome? Still up for it?”

“Can I move this time?” Aymeric asked a little dazedly, his heart fluttering with eager anticipation.

“As much as you want,” Aza said, and waited, his hand gently stroking over his thigh that pressed against his shoulder.

“Then yes,” Aymeric said, shivering when Aza instantly moved to press a finger against his entrance, rubbing gentle, little circles. He was always incredibly gentle at this point – for all his nipping and biting and stern commands, this part, he was always… he drew in a sharp, short breath when Aza finally applied pressure, carefully pushing the finger in.

“There, easy…” Aza murmured, turning his head to lightly kiss his knee, letting him adjust in slow bits and pieces, not rushing it as slowly, slowly, he pressed his finger in – then out, equally slow, and it pushed in easier, then out, then in and…

Aymeric found himself relaxing into the rhythm, turning his head to rest his hot cheek against the pillow, his hand resting next to his head, fingers curling lightly, his other hand clenching into the bedsheet under him, rocking into the slow movements – clumsily, at first, then easier, smoother, but still gentle, not pushing him, keeping his pleasure lazy and comfortable. A second finger pressed in, then a third, and Aymeric could hear himself groan quietly, hips trembling as Aza would thrust his fingers in deep – curling, just so but- _intentionally_ missing that sweet spot – it almost made him want to whine, knowing that he was _just_ missing it, just _brushing_ against it, he wanted, he _needed_ -

“Easy, easy,” Aza purred, keeping to his slow rhythm even when Aymeric bucked insistently, “Be patient, handsome. Moment I touch that sweet spot you’ll cum all over yourself. Wait for a bit longer, okay?”

“O-Okay…” Aymeric repeated mindlessly, breathlessly, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth, panting past the slightly splayed fingers, trembling right down to his toes as Aza thrust and thrust, scissored his fingers, carefully, slowly, _maddeningly gently_ prepped him, and – very lightly, brushed his sweet spot with the very tips of his fingers. Aymeric whined before he could help it, the pleasure so sharp it almost undid him there and then.

Aza pulled his fingers out and gently nudged his leg off his shoulder, grasping his hips, coaxing him, “C’mon, roll over, handsome, there we go, like that…” until Aymeric was on his stomach, Aza’s hands strong and firm on his hips, pulling them up so he couldn’t _quite_ grind against the bed, his knees pressing into the mattress and-

Aza pulled away, briefly, the noise of the oil bottle and – the hands were back, thumbs pressing into his backside, spreading him – Aymeric instinctively spread his knees, as much as he was able and – he pressed his face into the pillow when he felt Aza press against him – then _in_ him and – it didn’t hurt, not at all, Aza was always so thorough there was no chance of it, but it still felt a little discomforting, but Aza moved slow, always slow, gentle, little thrusts until he was _in_ and Aza’s strained breathing echoed behind him, fingers almost bruisingly tight against his hips and-

Aza _moved_.

Slow, careful, testing. Aymeric clumsily tried to match it, and it didn’t work at first, but soon, Aza quickened his thrusts, harder, feeling him drag against his insides and it was _good_ and Halone fuck him he could feel him nudge, bump, _close_ to the sweet spot, and Aymeric muffled his moans and pants and groans, begs, really, into the pillow, almost came undone when Aza let go of his hip and wrapped his hand, calloused, scarred, around his arousal, stroking jerkily, thumb rubbing over the slit, smearing the wetness there, driving him _mad_ -

“Aaah…z-za…” he could barely gasp his name out, moaning over each syllable, his heart thundering so hard he thought it was going to pop, frantically pushing back to meet Aza’s rough thrusts, then forwards into his hand, unsure which was _better_ , writhing, squirming, panting, hearing Aza’s low, husky voice murmur at him, _“good, yes, that’s it, that’s it, handsome, you’re so close, c’mon, c’mon_ ” and it was too much, but enough and-

Aza finally hit that _Fury-damned sweet spot_.

Aymeric must’ve cried out. He didn’t hear it, but he knew he did. His orgasm was- he barely knew it hit him, just suddenly trembling from white-pleasure, overloading, so good, amazing, squirming and whimpering into the pillow as Aza’s hand clumsily stroked him to utter completion, feeling him still move inside of him, rough and uneven and-

Aza slipped out of him, making him whine, and he grinded against his backside, one, two, three thrusts then – warm wetness on his lower back, Aza panting his name desperately, his hand slowing and…

Aymeric flopped flat on the bed. There was no other way to describe what he did. Aza made a small startled noise, his hand briefly trapped between the bed and him, but he worked it out with a breathless, shuddering laugh, wiping it clean on the bedsheet.

“Oh, that was good,” Aza murmured huskily, resting both his hands on the back of Aymeric’s thighs, gently kneading the tense muscle there. Aymeric could only muster a dazed groan, feeling very much like his wits had just been thoroughly fucked out of his skull, “And messy. I think we need to bathe again.”

“Can’t move,” Aymeric mumbled into his pillow, feeling thoroughly boneless and wrung out. There was no way he could move. If he tried he’d just fall on the floor flat on his face.

“Yeah,” Aza agreed, shifting and – he flopped on the bed beside him. Aymeric turned his head, looking at him with half-closed eyes, just about under his eyelashes, too tired to keep them open. His partner was smiling at him, thoroughly contented, and looking just as satisfied as he felt, “I bet you’re sleepy now, huh?”

“Mn,” Aymeric let his eyes slide shut. He could feel the cum on his belly and on his lower back start to dry and get tacky, but he decided that was a problem for future Aymeric to deal with in the morning, along with that potential budding cold he might have.

Aza wriggled close, kissing him on the tip of his nose, then pressing their foreheads together, “Then sleep, m’kay? Don’t worry about work tomorrow. I’ll sort it out for you.”

Aymeric dedicated exactly two seconds to be worried about that – but his mind decided that that too was future Aymeric’s problem, and quietly shuttled it off to the side for now. He could feel Aza’s warm breath against his lips, the press of his forehead, their noses brushing… mm, that was too nice to disrupt asking how he was going to get him out of work.

“Love you,” he mumbled, feeling he should get that out before he fell asleep at least, already drifting off.

Aza only hesitated briefly, nuzzling him as he murmured, soft and warm, “Love you too.”

Sleep came easy with those words to carry him off to his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was nice to write... yes, I know, I need to update Bluebird but I got carried away just filling out a random prompt and it evolved into this... 5500 word monstrosity. At least Aza finally tops. I also wrote this bc it gave me feel good feelings, and RL has been pretty... rough for me recently so, yeah. That's not helping with my creativity haha. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other fics! I'll try my hardest to update them soon!
> 
> Also yeah, Aymeric woke up with a cold and was will for days after splashing about in the rain like that. Aza felt very bad about it lmao 
> 
> Btw this song [ I Will Always Return](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Td9W4w55jw) is like, my song for this pairing. I think it fits if you view it from Aza's perspective haha 
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
